Over The Obstacles
by Torchwood-Babe
Summary: Sherlock and John have been in love with each other for a long time, but neither has the courage to tell the other. Until Mycroft and John have a little chat. Rated M because i worry. Slash!
1. How It Began

**AN at the bottom**

**John's POV**

I sat down on one of the large soft new white leather sofas that filled Mycroft's living room. It was a very modern home and miles different to the one I was used to in Baker Street with Sherlock.

I was wondering what on earth Mycroft could want that he would ask me here to talk. He sat down opposite me on a sofa which was the same as mine so that we were talking over the big coffee table.

Then he cleared his throat and began.

Very sorry it's so sort but I wanted to get the first chapter up and see how popular it is. Please review because it'll make me type faster!

Don't worry to anyone reading my other stories, I've had writers block for ages and I thought that if I start writing this then I might be able to get rid of it. Its worked, I've got a Leah's Imprint chapter I'll be writing up as soon as I can!


	2. Meeting Mycroft

"John, how's Sherlock?" Mycroft started, I could tell by his voice that he was about to say something that he wasn't sure he wanted to say. God it was like Sherlock had rubbed off on me.

I mentally kicked myself, I shouldn't think like that. It brought back memories of when I glimpsed him leave the bathroom after a shower in just a towel. He'd been so beautiful, his snowy white skin, not a hair visible on his chest and the damp black hair that covered part of his face. I'd almost cum then and there when I'd seen that and it'd taken everything I had to stop myself.

I brought myself back to the conversation I was having with his brother. I couldn't have people knowing how much I loved Sherlock for there was no way Sherlock would…

I wouldn't let myself finish that train of thought.

"Fine" I replied as I tried to keep myself calm. Well mainly he'd been very bored because he couldn't find himself a case but Mycroft didn't need to know that and Sherlock would hate it if I told him.

"Hmm…well I've been asked to talk to you by my mother about your relationship with Sherlock-"

I cut in mid sentence. "We're not a couple!" I only just stop myself yelling. Mycroft looked shocked by my reaction. I only wish Sherlock was mine, but since it wasn't going to happen I wished people would stop saying we were.

"Actually that's just it, she has an eye for these things and she couldn't help but notice how much the two of you loved each other. John, Sherlock loves you!"

My heart missed a beat, he loved me! All this time I'd spent worrying about what to do and he loved me.

It took me a little time to recover from the news. When I had, I stood, thanked him for the information and left.

I had to see Sherlock, I had to hear it from his own dreamy lips.

Could all my dream come true?


	3. Speaking With Sherlock

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated for so long, you must either hate me or have given up on my ever updating again. So if anyone is reading this then you have my greatest thanks and I ask for your forgiveness even though I don't deserve it.**

**This is dedicated to Izzabella11, Mouserjb4 ad Hyper Kid007, a huge thank you for reviewing. Also to MaryandMerlin this is dedicated to you, even though you will probably never read this because when I was reading your fanfic 'Against it from the start' it made me feel very guilty because I hadn't updated for so long.**

**So now I'll shut up and get on with this chapter.**

**John's POV**

It took a long time for this information to sink in properly; I must have been sitting there in Mycroft's front room just staring into space for about 10 minutes.

Soon after, I left in a bit of a dream like state. It took far longer than usual to get a cab because I wasn't concentrating on it, and about 5 went past before I remembered that I had to tell them I wanted to be picked up.

Once I remembered that, I managed all right. Arriving home, I got inside and went up to our living room.

I had expected Sherlock to be lying on the sofa staring at the ceiling, looking bored out of that over-sized brain of his.

What I hadn't expected was to see Sherlock standing on his head up against the wall. His face was red, he must have been there a while because all the blood had rushed to his head.

I had to admit the contrast of his face and the white of his usual skin tone was quite entertaining.

I sat down in my armchair and watched him for a while. After around 5 minutes (ask Sherlock if you want the exact amount of time) with Sherlock's head getting increasingly redder. I got up and put the kettle on, looked in the fridge to see what Sherlock had substituted food for (it was feet this time) and went back to sitting in my armchair, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"That can't be good for your brain," I commented calmly. He didn't answer, but then it wasn't that surprising if you think about it. I'm not sure he could even speak in that position.

The kettle boiled. I got back up and made two mugs of tea, leaving Sherlock's on the table, and sat back down again in my armchair.

Only when the tea was at optimum drinking temperature did Sherlock finally move. He kicked off from the wall with one foot and landed perfectly and gracefully in a standing position facing the wall.

"Were you a gymnast once?" I asked him. I couldn't help myself. I received a glare in return, which I couldn't help grinning at. He looked so cute and childlike when he glared at me like that.

We sat in silence, facing each other, drinking tea.

"You want to talk." Sherlock's voice was flat and emotionless. I jumped slightly and nearly spilt my tea. I'd been daydreaming and was only just noticing that Sherlock was studying me like a body at a crime scene.

"I was talking to your brother today." I tried to make it sound like an off hand comment. Sherlock visibly stiffened.

"Oh," was his only reply, so I kept going.

"Yeah, and he said he's been talking to your mother." I left it hanging there to see what he would do. I only just managed to suppress a smile as Sherlock stiffened further still.

"Oh," was once again his only reply, but he looked worried and tense. I was enjoying torturing Sherlock like this, even though I knew I'd regret it later when he paid me back for it.

"Mm yeah, and he told me some very interesting information, which your mother worked out." Again I stopped and waited for his reaction.

He was silent and staring at me hard, waiting for what I was about it say next. He also had a slightly worried look on his face that sort of surprised me.

"Would you like me to tell you what it was that she worked out?" I wondered what he would say. I could feel the smug look on my face as I asked him.

"I think I might know." Sherlock's voice was strained and his face pained.

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes." His voice was breathless and he put down his tea before touching his lips to my own. The kiss was gentle and short but very sweet.

"Wouldn't you rather hear it from me?" He asked, grinning slightly as he pulled away enough for him to speak.

"Yes!" My voice came out in a whisper and I looked deep into his beautiful eyes.

"Then come with me." Sherlock held out his hand for me to take. I put down my almost empty mug of tea, took his hand and followed him into his bedroom!

**I don't know when I will next update this story but hopefully soon(ish). Please feel free to kick me up the bum (PM, not literally) if you think it's been to long. **


	4. Over The Obstacles

**Here is the last chapter, I'm sorry it took so long but I didn't know how to finish it but I think I've come up with an ok/good ending. So please let me know what you think of it!**

It had been months now that Sherlock and John had been together and it felt fantastic, it honestly did.

Neither knew how they'd survived before, for John, Sherlock brought back the adventure into his life. Life was never boring around Sherlock they could be hunting down serial killers one day and then having tea and toast the next, with Sherlock complaining he was bored.

For Sherlock, John brought food, for one thing, and sleep for another. He was helpful on cases even if he was just someone to bounce ideas off, but many times now John had saved his life when he was faced with a particularly sticky situation.

Because unfortunately Sherlock would rush off not telling anyone what he was doing and think he could get out of there again alive and a lot of the time he could, but there were times when he couldn't and John would somehow know where he was and how to save him.

For this Sherlock was very grateful even if it was very rare that he would admit it even to himself, because to be honest they both knew.

They still had to beat Moriarty, but that was one of the many things on the list of things to do on the fridge, along with the shopping list, things to remember and other such stuff that you'd usually find in the house belonging to a couple. Even if usually if you opened the fridge door in the an ordinary couples house you wouldn't find body parts inside.

Sherlock and John still had a long way to go and a lot to do (but they would get there) before they were…

…Over The Obstacles


End file.
